1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of preparing a briquette batch. More particularly, it is concerned with a method of preparing a briquette batch for making a briquette which has a high green crushing strength, can increase its crushing strength rapidly, and exhibits a very high dry crushing strength.
2. Related Art Statement
It is usual to preheat raw materials by recycling waste gas of a glass melting tank furnace to save heat energy which is required. The materials which are pre-heated are usually in the form of a briquette batch made by compacting granular materials. The batch usually comprises a mixture having the composition shown below, and prepared by using one or more of water, sodium hydroxide and water glass as a binder: